Pilgrim Boy!
"Pilgrim Boy!" is the ninth episode in season 1 of The Aquabats! Super Show! Synopsis The Aquabats befriend a shape-shifting Pilgrim Boy while Detroit is under attack by a giant bug. Plot (contains spoilers) The Aquabats hurriedly flock to an ice cream truck just outside of Detroit. While they enjoy their ice cream, two bullies come up and start picking on two younger kids. As The Aquabats watch a Pilgrim Boy comes up to confront the bullies. After they fail to understand his "cursive" English, the Pilgrim Boy shapeshifts into a dinosaur and scares them off, much to the amazement of The Aquabats. After the kids he saved also run off out of fear, the Aquabats come to congratulate the Pilgrim Boy on his victory and to invite him for a turkey dinner on the BattleTram so that they can pretend it's Thanksgiving. After dinner, the Aquabats and Pilgrim Boy are lounging around in the BattleTram, when Eaglebones asks him about his shapeshifting ability. After revealing that he can change his form at the cost of extreme physical pain and discomfort, The Aquabats request that he turn into different shapes for their amusement, including a bucket of purple ice cubes, a motorized bar of soap, and even a cartoon. While they're enjoying his shape shifting, a news report comes on about a mysterious giant bug that is attacking Detroit, but is swiftly muted by the MCBC. After taking enough abuse, Pilgrim Boy rebukes the bats, saying that they should be fighting the bug instead of causing him pain, and leaves in a flurry when the MCBC instructs him to shapeshift and destroy the monster. Without the Pilgrim Boy's help, the Aquabats have no choice but to try and stop the monster themselves. They rush over and try to destroy the bug with their array of missiles and lasers, but to no avail. The Bats almost give up, when Eaglebones has an idea. He summons The Dude to retrieve Pilgrim Boy (who is in the shape of a caterpillar) and apologizes. Pilgrim Boy accepts the apology and gets hurled at the bug. He shapeshifts into a very snazzy dresser, complete with sequined hat, single glove, and black shoes with white socks, and proceeds to sing an intensely sad song. The song is so sad that the bug explodes and the day is saved. After being thanked by The Aquabats, Pilgrim Boy reveals that he's learned that heroes must always stand up for what's right even if it means great physical pain and - he is then cut off by the MCBC who requests he turns into some fireworks to help the mood of the moment. He begrudgingly does, and explodes into the sky as The Aquabats wave goodbye. Characters *The MC Bat Commander *Jimmy the Robot *Ricky Fitness *EagleBones Falconhawk *Crash McLarson *Pilgrim Boy *The Dude *Fox Man *The Little Boys *The Bullies Cartoons It's a cartoon Shrunk-down into a microscopic shuttle, the Aquabats try to figure out how to defeat the alien parasites inside Jimmy the Robot. They determine that shutting down his CPU should do the trick, although it also means they will become targets of Jimmy's antivirus defense system. Meanwhile, Jimmy wakes briefly only to find himself alone. With a 'grodey' space worm head-butting the battletram, things are starting to get dangerous. Back inside Jimmy's brain, the Bat Commander tries to reboot the CPU, but shoving at the restart button doesn't work. Bones warns MCBC that about five hundred parasites are right behind him....Can things get any more dangerous? Absolutely! Tune in to the next episode. Lil Bat cartoon A fly lands on the Lil Bat's face as he tries to sleep, but he ultimately kills it with fire breath. Commercial The commercial for this episode is for Snakey Snacks, the snacks that are so good that Snakey will try to steal them from you. The commercial starts out with two young'uns sharing a box of Snakey Snacks while watching TV. Things go wrong, though, when they realize that Snakey has snuck up behind them. He pounces on the Snakey Snacks, scarfing them while sitting on the sofa. He is stopped, though, by the children's mother, who reveals Snakey's weakness: spinning around and hitting him with a broom. Snakey then leaves, saddened by the loss of his snacks. Music You Have No Idea Sung by Eaglebones after the Pilgrim Boy leaves the BattleTram in disgust, and interrupted by the MCBC. The World Is Passing Us By Sung by the Pilgrim Boy (Tanner Glazier) toward the end of the episode to defeat the giant potato bug. Trivia Cultural References *When Pilgrim Boy shapeshifts in order to defeat the giant potato bug, he becomes a caricature of the late singer Michael Jackson. Aquabats Trivia *The Fox Man appears in footage of the space cricket during the Breaking News segment. *Each time Pilgrim Boy shapeshifts, he retains his characteristic pilgrim hat. Production Trivia * The credits incorrectly list the Snakey Snacks commercial as the Handi Gel commercial. Gallery Videos Photos insert screen captures or stills from the episode here. Behind the scenes pictures can also go here '' vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h13m57s177.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h14m02s220.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h14m13s85.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h15m07s29.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h16m46s57.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h17m00s184.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h17m08s6.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h17m20s140.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h17m27s207.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h17m38s63.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h17m57s6.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h18m04s75.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h18m32s92.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h18m39s173.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h18m45s225.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h19m05s170.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h19m33s193.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h20m04s241.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h21m13s156.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h21m50s16.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h22m01s140.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h22m15s22.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h30m31s125.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h30m43s241.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h30m53s85.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h31m00s151.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h31m15s50.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h31m37s10.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h31m45s91.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h31m54s180.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h32m08s49.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h32m37s120.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h32m42s159.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h33m24s51.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h33m30s120.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h34m33s244.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h34m40s42.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h34m48s137.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h35m02s14.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h35m58s62.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h36m18s15.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h36m28s79.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h36m39s217.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h39m51s85.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h41m34s94.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h43m00s179.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-07h43m08s15.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h15m32s4.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h15m43s97.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h21m21s160.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h21m30s251.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h21m38s74.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h22m53s50.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h32m56s186.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h34m58s146.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h35m57s196.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h37m16s230.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h39m24s234.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h39m37s115.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h39m42s165.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h39m57s59.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h40m06s156.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h40m23s61.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h40m39s219.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h41m00s174.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h41m44s92.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h41m49s149.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h41m54s203.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h42m11s116.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h42m32s57.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h43m08s170.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h43m26s98.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h43m39s226.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h43m43s16.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h44m27s189.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h44m38s47.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h47m15s97.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h48m19s205.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h48m31s73.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h48m45s210.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h48m55s50.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h49m36s222.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h49m44s19.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h50m00s193.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h50m06s251.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h50m11s49.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h50m17s109.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h50m23s168.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h50m53s226.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h50m58s8.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h51m05s86.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h51m12s139.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h51m16s191.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h51m28s50.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h52m02s142.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h52m37s233.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h52m48s77.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h52m54s146.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h53m02s220.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h53m09s37.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h53m34s23.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h53m38s75.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h16m13s138.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h17m12s215.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h17m43s37.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h17m48s82.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h17m58s185.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h18m06s2.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h18m13s65.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h18m19s125.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h18m36s44.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h18m51s198.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h19m25s23.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h19m35s112.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h19m49s5.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h19m54s52.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h19m58s98.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h20m03s142.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h20m07s190.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h37m48s53.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h37m55s106.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h38m06s226.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h38m24s149.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h38m31s223.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h38m37s21.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h38m53s173.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h39m02s255.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-08h39m08s67.png '' Category:Episode